


Femslash Feb Requests

by artlessICTOAN



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, I got a lot of Saku requests, Meet-Cute, Multiple Pairings, Rated for swearing, but I love her so it's cool, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlessICTOAN/pseuds/artlessICTOAN
Summary: The Femslash Feb requests I did on my tumblr, all collected in one place!





	1. SakuHina - Bedtime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> SakuHina, bedtime routine

\---

There was a soft click as the door shut, Hinata looked up from her book to see her girlfriend using a fluffy, white towel to squeeze the last of her bath from her hair, shooting a gentle, tired smile in her direction as she flopped down on the bed next to her.

Hinata returned the smile as she shifted to face her properly, “Long day?”

She replied with an exhausted hum, nodding into her pillow, damp strands of hair clinging to her skin – she didn’t need to say how good, or bad, the day had been; her girlfriend knew she’d been thinking about nothing but the next patient, the next disaster, the next life she couldn’t save all day, now was the time to let her mind drift, to think about _anything_ else.

Hinata brushed her locks away from her face gently, before picking up the discarded towel and carefully wringing out the parts her love had missed.

It was difficult having Sakura working so late at the hospital, by the time she got home she was always too tired and stressed to do much of anything, but, despite all that, their bedtime routine was always her favourite part of the day.

She always made sure a hot, bubbly bath was waiting for when Sakura returned, so that the second she was home, she could just sink into a comforting heat and let the worries and heartbreaks of the day soak away – sometimes she joined her, but most often she let her be, so that she could be alone for a short while to process the day, process her feelings – when she was finished, she’d come into their bedroom and crash onto their comfy mattress, while Hinata dried her hair, brushing it out until it was soft and fluffy and Sakura was complaining that there couldn’t _possibly_ be anymore tangles and she was just looking for an excuse to play with it.

And all the while, she talked. About her day, about the weather, about her young students, about the Hokage’s latest mischiefs, about anything light and familiar that would take just a little of that stress away, until they were both lying down, facing each other, already half-asleep and both only staying awake for the chance to see their love so calm and contented and peaceful, Hinata’s whispered ramblings growing quiet and jumbled in her fatigue.

Sakura smiled as the soft mumblings dropped away and she was left with only deep, slow breaths, looking at the beautiful, sleeping face of her lover.

She carefully brushed her glossy, dark hair away from her face and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead, before snuggling in closer to that warm, comfortable body and closing her eyes.

As her mind drifted into that sweet, heavy, black oblivion, a tiny sigh settled between them.

“Thank you.”

\---


	2. SakuIno - Bakery AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SakuIno Bakery AU

\---

She huffed as she twisted the switch back and forth, but it was all in vain.

The mixer was officially dead.

Ino groaned, flinging herself against the mostly empty counter and, after a long few seconds of nothing, she groaned even louder, until – _finally_ – her partner turned away from her precious biscuits to focus on the _real_ disaster.

A pink eyebrow rose, “What’s wrong?”

“It happened again,” Ino moaned into the hard metal surface, only glancing up to give Sakura a look of pure woe.

“Seriously? How do you keep doing this, I swear to god you’re cursed or something,” she said, putting down her piping bag to come over and inspect the busted machine herself. She flicked the power switch on and off, then fiddled with the speed dial, but there was nothing, not even a spark of life. “Well, I can’t smell any burning, so hopefully it’s just overheated and the motor hasn’t blown _again_.”

She snapped up straight at that comment. “Hey, don’t make it sound like I’m doing this on purpose! And what are we supposed to do now? The hand mixer still needs to be repaired and the backup standing one isn’t back until tomorrow.”

Sakura turned away for a second and when she spun to face her again, she held the Instrument of Death in her hand. That snort sounded entirely too smug.

“Looks like you get to start whisking.”

Ino was far too distressed to care about how pitiful she must look right now.

“Oh, come on, it got through most of the morning, just be glad it didn’t break first thing,” she said, grabbing her slack hand and wrapping it around the whisker, “you aren’t gonna let a little cream _beat_ you, are you?” She might’ve complained, had that confident, beautiful, smirk not caught the words in her throat.

Shit, was she blushing? Better put a stop to that immediately.

She scoffed and gave her most practised condescending head flick – though the effect was somewhat lost with all of her hair tied into its neat bun – and tapped the end of the whisker against her girlfriend’s nose. “ _Please_ , I could do it by hand in two minutes.”

Green eyes narrowed as Sakura swatted the cold metal away from her face, but she was still grinning widely as she replied, “So, do it then.”

“I will.” With the challenge set, she removed the large bowl of still-runny double cream and set to work, keeping her defiant stare directly into her girlfriend’s eyes up, even as her arm quickly started to both numb and burn at the same time. Fuck, this was why she hated doing this by hand! Sakura was still grinning, clearly she was just waiting for her to give up, well that wasn’t happening, she had two arms after all; Ino switched to her left without once breaking her gaze.

After what _had_ to be hours, but judging from that aggravating smirk was more like a handful of seconds, she had to drop the instrument and shake out her poor, aching arms.

Her partner might’ve come out with some snarky comment about her stamina, if she wasn’t too busy hunched over laughing her ass off. Well, if she’d lost the battle, then she was at least going to take some pleasure in making a fuss about it. “Shut up forehead! _No one’s_ good at whisking, this is why we have machines and you know this wouldn’t happen if you’d just buy a decent mixer-”

Sakura cut her off with a quick kiss against her lips – only slightly ruined by the fact that she was _still laughing_ – taking the bowl away and bumped her back with her hip.

“Watch the master work,” she said, already turning her attention to the task completely, whirling the fluid cream until it was frothing and the track lines of the whisker were starting to persist. Though Ino didn’t look at that for very long, not where there was the utterly _fascinating_ twitching and flexing of the muscles in her arms to focus on; how her bicep would tense, then relax, twisting and showing off that strength as the cream slowly thickened up and the job became that much harder.

Ino had to hide her hands behind her back just to resist the urge to hold onto the arm just to feel it-

“You know, there’re about two dozen biscuits over there that could do with some icing.” She snapped out of her muscle-induced haze at the comment, glancing up to see Sakura still staring steadfastly at the bowl, though there was a faint pink dusting her cheeks.

“Oh, really?” She smirked and leaned casually against the counter, “But how can I watch you work _and_ ice at the same time?”

She took so much joy in that bright, red blush, that she didn’t care that she could still feel just a little heat lingering on her own face.

\---


	3. YodoChou - Domestic Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YodoChou - Domestic Fluff

\---

The TV was flashing colourful lights across the back of her eyelids and the constant stream of screams and crashes was grating on her ears, but Yodo had never felt more at ease.

“I’m hungry.”

She moaned and snuggled further into her girlfriends oh-so-comfortable body. “I ain’t moving,” she mumbled sleepily.

“You ate all the snacks, just get off for a minute.”

Yodo felt the shifting beneath her and immediately swivelled around to better mould herself to Chouchou’s body. “Nooooo, ‘m comfy here.”

There was a snort as hands tried to wriggle themselves under her shoulders, she wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach in protest, the snort turned into a groan. “Oh my _god_ , you’re such a baby,” Chouchou said, her voice only _slightly_ amused.

“I’m your baby.”

“Ughh, dork.”

The hands were now sneaking further down to her stomach, Yodo tightened her grip in anticipation of the attack, but the second fingers slipped under her hoodie and reached bare skin, she almost lost it.

Prickles of alternate delight and irritation shot across her midsection and she had to focus ridiculously hard on keeping her grip tight while also squirming away from the fingers skittering along her sides. “No!”

“You’ve gotta get up sooner or later,” her girlfriend said and she could _hear_ that smirk even without looking.

“Neve-eek!” Her breathing was becoming ragged as all her most ticklish spots were poked in quick succession, but she couldn’t let her greatest weakness beat her, not today. She didn’t let her arms loosen for a second; in fact, she brought her legs into play to keep herself anchored firmly against Chouchou’s perfect, warm, soft, comfy body, even as the onslaught intensified and a hand wormed itself between their bodies to get at her vulnerable belly.

They were both laughing so hard they could probably be heard next door, but she loved it, loved how different the sounds were, her high-pitched screeches and cackling complimented by Chou’s lower, huskier giggles and snickers.

Shikadai had once said that their combined laughter was the sound of Hell itself, but she didn’t care; it was the most beautiful noise in the world.

“Admit defeat!”

“Nooo,” she could barely suck in enough air to speak, “you’re my p-pillow.”

The attack stopped all at once, finally giving her the space to breathe and allowing blood to flow somewhere other than her face, though neither stopped snorting and giggling for a good minute while they each caught their breath.

Yodo took the opportunity to snuggle further up her girlfriend’s body and bury her face in the crook of Chouchou’s neck. “I win.”

She snorted and flicked her ear. “Yeah yeah, c’mon _Shikadai_ ,” she said, already shifting her body off the couch, wrapping her arms securely around Yodo as she rose to her feet, “if you ain’t getting up, then guess we’ll just have to do this the hard way.”

Their combined weight swayed as Chouchou carried her into the kitchen, Yodo grinned happily into her girlfriend’s generous cleavage as she waited for her to grab what she wanted so they could go back to cuddling on the couch and not even pretending to pay attention to the cheap horror flick they’d chosen at random when nothing interesting was on.

“Hey babe, say ahh.” The voice rumbled pleasantly under her cheek, but she still lifted her head just enough to see the box of macaroons being pulled out of a cupboard.

Yodo grinned and opened her mouth expectantly, closing her eyes as she waited for the sweet, subtle, fluffy bite of delic-

Her mouth was suddenly filled with crinkling plastic.

Green eyes shot open and she crossed them enough to make out the upside-down label of a packet of Chouchou’s favourite crisps caught between her teeth.

She glared up at her girlfriend, who was grinning wide, her eyes sparkling in that way that always made her feel dizzy. “Hold that for me, ‘k?” she said, already gathering her other treats in one arm and together they staggered back into the living room and flopped heavily onto the sofa.

The second they were down, she spat out the tasteless plastic and realigned herself to Chouchou’s body, until she was curled up into her side with her arms clinging to her like a giant teddy bear.

They both let out a simultaneous sigh as they settled back into cuddling and eating and ignoring the flickering of the TV and tragically fake screaming. Yodo smiled and focused instead on the strong, steady rhythm of her girlfriend’s heart beating under her ear.

“…I’ve gotta pee.”

\---


	4. SakuTema - College/Uni AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SakuTema - College/Uni AU  
> (I based this off my 1st yr uni housing where you had a square of shared houses and one renovated into a laundromat, all in the same area, idk how common a setup that is but it’s what I know so yup)

\---

By the last few steps, she was gasping for air. _Damn_ , she’d have to resume her regular gym routine asap, if she wanted to get back in shape.

You wouldn’t think that carrying a bag of laundry just a couple of hundred yards down the street would be so exhausting, but Sakura had been so caught up with her work these last few days – or more like weeks – that she’d put off almost all of her daily chores until she was down to wearing the most season-inappropriate of vests and turning socks inside out. If she hadn’t completely run out of clean underwear, she might’ve put it off for another night or two.

But, here she was, dropping a repurposed tent bag stuffed to the brim with every single item of clothing that she owned – except for a flimsy vest and her most worn, threadbare, beloved pair of Hello Kitty pyjama pants, which were doing fuck all to keep out the bitter winter chill, so she’d also dragged her heavy, _warm_ quilt, wrapped awkwardly around herself, all the way down the street with her – on the doorstep to the student laundromat and was now trying to get her frozen fingers to work enough to put. The. Damn. Key. In. The-

Sakura blinked tiredly at the sudden light blasting her retinas.

When she finally managed to process the person waiting patiently at the open door, she half wanted to just abandon her laundry, turn around and run into the night.

The woman looking her up and down with a smirk was highly attractive, no, _stunning_ ; all long, well-built limbs and dark, olive skin and her _eyes_ , big, dark and framed with long, thick lashes – sending a pleasant shudder down her spine, even as they narrowed upon examining her.

She finally reached the overflowing bag at her feet and snorted, wide grin showing off dimples in her cheeks.

“The post-deadline backlog, huh?”

The strangers voice was low and husky and already Sakura wished she could have an entire CD of nothing but that voice, to help her relax while studying.

She gingerly wrapped her quilt closer around her and tried to laugh her awkwardness away. “Yeah… Uh, thanks for getting the door,” she said, gathering up her things and shuffling past her into the small space, the dull rumbling of the tumble-drier filling her ears.

“No problem, we’ve all been there.” With that said she closed the door and went back to her spot sitting on the windowsill, picking up a thick textbook and pen and settling back into her studies.

Sakura casually glanced at the title – _Ethical Problems in the Practice of Law_ , heavy stuff – before decisively turning to the reason she’d come here in the first place. The laundromat wasn’t much, there were only two washing machines and one large drier, but it’d have to do. At least it rarely got busy on a Saturday night, especially one when most students had just finished their last hand-in of the term and could now go out and drink themselves to oblivion, completely guilt-free!

After five minutes of grunting trying to shove everything into one machine, colour bleed be damned, she eventually accepted defeat and split the load between both washers, fumbling her coins into the slots, until _finally_ she could relax.

She spun round and slumped onto the floor, leaned back against a machine – not even caring about the vibrations jarring her spine – and wrapped her discarded duvet back around herself.

The beautiful stranger had stopped reading and was giving her an amused look.

“You comfy there?”

Sakura snorted and shook her head. “Not in the slightest,” she murmured, eyes growing heavy as weeks of exhaustion finally caught up with her. She wasn’t quite sure what to do now, the other woman was smiling at her in a way that made her chest feel uncomfortably tight and she had apparently decided that her book wasn’t half as interesting as observing the Greater Dishevelled Undergrad in its natural habitat, but now that she had all that attention, she had no idea what to do with it.

“Sooo… you’re studying law?”

Wow, smooth.

The beautiful stranger clearly agreed from that snicker. “Yeah, postgrad international law to be exact, you?”

She smiled, at least she was giving her the time of day – though that might be more to do with the mass of fabric still dancing around in the tumble-drier, than her sparkling conversation.

“Biomedical science.”

The reaction when she said that was always the same; a widening of eyes and the mouth dropping into a small ‘o’ and she loved it, it was a big, scary-sounding field, one that impressed people even before they knew what it really entailed and she loved that feeling of knowing someone else was stunned and even a little intimidated by her intelligence.

Even the beautiful stranger, with her daunting international law, was giving her an approving smirk. “Nice, it sounds pretty intense though, I guess all that experimenting doesn’t leave much time for washing clothes, huh?”

“Not really,” she said, sitting up a little straighter so she looked at least a little more professional – though given the first impression she’d given, that was probably a lost cause – “though we aren’t in the labs much this early in the year, we only just handed in our big research project proposals this afternoon.”

Beautiful’s eyes were sparkling and her grin wide as she leaned forwards in her seat a little more, Sakura noticed for the first time that the eyes she’d initially thought were brown, were actually more of a dark blue-green, the shade reminded her of the deep, open ocean, full of mystery and alluring danger.

She had to cough to try and clear the sudden catch in her throat.

“Oh, really? So what’s your project about then? Going to cure cancer or something?”

Her instincts were telling her to go off on a long jargon-laden rant which made her sound very capable and intelligent, but she reigned herself in just as her mouth opened. “Uh, not exactly I’m-”

There was a ‘ping’ as the tumble drier finished its last cycle, the other woman jumped up to collect her laundry, but she gave an encouraging gesture to continue and kept glancing over, even as she started carefully folding t-shirts and towels.

“I’m actually doing my project on asthma management,” she quickly barged on in her most defensive tone before she could be laughed at, “I know it sounds boring and insignificant, but there are _so_ many people who have to deal with minor conditions like that and I like the idea of making someone’s everyday life that bit easier, even if it’s not as impressive as curing the Hollywood diseases…”

She trailed off as the giggles finally started and frowned up at the statuesque blond.

“No! No, I’m not laughing at you because of the project, really,” she quickly explained, holding her hands up and unsuccessfully wiping the grin from her face, “I just think it’s cute how passionate you are about it.”

Her cheeks were starting to feel hot and she ducked her head to hide the blush. “Oh… uhm, thanks.”

“I actually think it sounds really interesting, my baby brother has asthma, so I know how much of a hassle it can be to live with.”

Sakura glanced up again and saw Beautiful smiling down at her, her expression open and honest, she smiled back. “Ah, that’s great! Do you think he might be interested in being interviewed about his daily management habits? And maybe even taking part in some trials?” she asked, abandoning her cosy cocoon and jumping up, wishing she’d brought a notepad with her, how long would it take to run back to her room-

A low chuckle brought her back to the present and she gave her companion an embarrassed grin. “Sorry, I tend to get carried away with this stuff.”

Beautiful shook her head as she dropped the last of her washing into her square hamper, placing her book on top – though not before grabbing the pen clipped to its cover – she took a few steps closer and held out her hand expectantly.

“Tell you what, lets exchange numbers, that way I can let you know what he says; and maybe even take you out to dinner one night? You can tell me all about how your research is going and I can bore you with comparative law theory and Martens Clause.”

Was she being asked out on a date? By a gorgeous Amazon, who was intelligent and witty and actually interested in her work? While she was wearing her _ancient, unflattering Hello Kitty pyjamas?_

“Yes!” She immediately coughed to calm her tone back to something approaching human and awkwardly gave the woman her hand. “I mean, yes, that would be amazing, uh…”

 _God_ , that smirk was going to kill her. “Temari.”

“I’d love that, Temari. I’m Sakura by the way.”

She tried not to twitch too hard as the pen tickled against her skin and when it was handed to her to return the favour, she took exaggerated care with her handwriting, if only so she’d have an excuse to hold Temari’s hand for a few seconds longer.

But, eventually she had to reluctantly let go, giving back the pen and watching as her new friend easily lifted her hamper and started towards the door.

“Bye, Sakura, I’ll call you!”

With a wink and a flick of dirty-blond hair, she was gone.

She had to dive back into her duvet nest to muffle her squeals.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta).  
>    
>  This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.



End file.
